


I'm Sorry I Didn't Mean To

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [6]
Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: Dubcon Cuddling, M/M, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hendley is sorry not sorry. Werner tries to convince himself of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry I Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "26) Hendley/Werner " : 26 is “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.”  
> I hope it satisfies your kinky love for this ship my dear Amethyst!  
> Of course, I do not own TGE.  
> Read & Enjoy!

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.”

Those were the only words that Hendley had given Werner after yet again manhandling him against a wall, hands too hot.

I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. He had just flashed his usual bright smile. The one that brought red to Werner’s cheeks and made him stutter. The smile that he remembered at night, when hesitation kept him awake. To report or to let go? Hendley was always sorry, yet he would always continue, Werner knew it. He was the fool, yet he wanted to see that smile again… to feel warm inside again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop a kudo/comment if you want to... of course... I'm not gonna force you... *blushes*


End file.
